Lost and Found
by clonedProphet
Summary: He'd been lost, and then found, and so had his brother. His father raised him to know the truth, and what had happened to the world because of the lies and pain. He was going to fix what was wrong, and clear his father's name on the way. [Inspired the IEWSF AU] [Rating may change]
1. Prologue 1 - A Start

**A/N:** So uh, this is gonna be rubbish, since it's my first real attempt at making a story that will be seen by anyone other than me. I hope to make it at least somewhat tolerable.

* * *

A blue hedgehog, around six years of age, woke up in a hospital room. Or at least, that's what it looked like, not that he could tell.

He was a bit panicked, and the back of his head hurt like hell. He tried to think of how he could've ended up here, tried to remember what had happened to him but, the problem was, he couldn't remember anything but his name.

He looked around to try and get some clues to what had led him to this point.

His attention first came to a medallion around his neck, shaped like a guitar. Something told him it was very important.

Next his hand went to the back of his head, where he felt bloody bandages. Well, at least that explained the pain.. Didn't change the fact he'd instantly became even more panicked after that discovery.

He was startled out of his almost trance-like panic by a big man with a mustache and glasses entering the room, the man's appearance sort of set him off, making him tense, for a reason he couldn't place.

His quills were a bit raised, due to alarm and distrust, but the man still came over to his bedside, and sat in a chair.

"..Who are you?" He mumbled "I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik." the man replied with a hint of a smile, which confused him a bit, but also somehow made him a little less on edge.

"'m Sonic.. What happened to me?" "I.. I found you outside my base. I assume somebody had tried to.." The man trailed off, and then composed himself "What do you remember, before that?"

He was quiet for a moment "I.. I don't remember anything. I-I can only remember my name." he sort of curled up, his quills finally relaxing.

His quills weren't relaxed for long, as they raised again once the man had placed a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed to ignore this in favor of continuing the comforting gesture.

He relaxed once again, and then sighed, sort of leaning a bit in the direction of the doctor. While he still didn't exactly trust him yet, the part of him that distrusted him had begun to quiet down, slowly but surely.

* * *

A week later, which was spent with the man, he'd bonded with him at a fast rate, he was finally able to get up and walk around without worry.

The man took him around the base, introducing him to his new sort-of home, he saw it was entirely populated by robots, nobody other than the doctor. He didn't ask why though, maybe he would later..

He ended up getting a bit excited at some point, leading to him running around the base, and even though he couldn't focus on anything, it was all so cool and new to him, he couldn't help but get even more excited!

Eventually though, he realized he was faster than everything, and skidded to a halt.

"R-Robotnik?" He murmured, looking around, a slowly rising panic threatening to ensue, the doctor was nowhere to be found.

He whizzed around, calling out for the man, getting louder and louder, but he just couldn't find him and it felt like he hadn't seen him in forever where had he gone where was he where was h-

"Sonic!" And then he skidded to a halt once again, wildly looking around, until he spotted Robotnik and ran right over to him, almost knocking him off his feet.

He couldn't really get any words out, so he just hugged the man closely, while he quietly reassured and comforted the young hedgehog.

He didn't really notice when he'd gotten picked up and then taken to a small room, with soft carpet and a nice bed, and when he did notice, he was tired, holding the man's hand, and eventually.. he ended up falling asleep.


	2. Prologue 2 - A Year

Robotnik began teaching him things, especially a lot of mechanical and math stuff, he couldn't stay still for most of it, but eventually the doctor started making it more fun for him to learn by changing it up, making it more active in a way. He really liked learning after that.

After a few weeks or two, the man told him about an unnamed organization, which had tarnished his name, what they did, how they'd twisted something called 'roboticization' into something that someone named Chuck would've never wanted..

He was extremely angry with the organization after that day. He was angry how it'd hurt the doctor, he was angry about what it had done to others, he was angry about every little thing.

Teaching wasn't the only thing the man did though, he'd always be with him, talking to him, reading with him, cooking, and he'd even take him outside the base from time to time, they were always escorted with a robotic guard to protect them though.

It was nice and warm out, and there were these little bugs that lit up and glowed. They were called fireflies. He caught them with the doctor every once and a while. It was fun.

* * *

The doctor always sat by his side until he fell asleep, and he had trouble sleeping without the man, but even he could tell eventually he had to stop. Though, the doctor would always come in if he had a nightmare, and comfort him.

The trouble with sleeping never eased up until, when letting his brain run wild, he came to the mental image of a faceless trio of hedgehogs, one blue like him, one green, and one pink, all with medallions. They would play music, which became his lullaby, despite the energy in the music. He stopped having trouble after that..

* * *

As he was so fond of the doctor, eventually he stopped calling him by name, and instead, one day, he began to call him 'Dad'

He didn't quite know why it fit so well, but it did. The day the word came tumbling out of his mouth during breakfast, he seemed surprised, but he just smiled comfortingly and pat him on the head, messing up his quills a bit, and went back to what he was doing.

From then on, he stayed dad. It was right, because it was him.

* * *

He liked to build little robot for fun. They were often little simple things, no purpose, but no real sentience. He wanted to eventually make a bigger one!

He went up to his dad and mentioned it, which caused him to chuckle a little and ruffled his quills, he did that a lot, and hummed while nodding "Maybe one day, when you've learned more."

Even though he knew it wouldn't be for a while, he still was looking forward to that day.

* * *

Eventually it was getting colder, and the trees were dying. He knew this was because it was fall, his dad had taught him well after all! But it still amazed him, the simple beauty of it all had him in love with the season!

He ran out one afternoon, dragging his dad and their guard bot to a small area, where they made a large leaf pile. He played in the leaves for a while, it was a blast!

He scared his dad once, by revving -no not revving, running, where had that come from?- through the leaves, causing a big falling of leaves, kind of like a leafy rain! He felt bad after but his dad understood, just laughing it off tiredly.

* * *

Then came winter. He loved winter so much! He hated how cold it was though..

He made a few snowmen with his dad, he even made two that were supposed to be the two, which was greatly appreciated.

Then came a holiday called.. Christmas? Yeah, Christmas. It was real nice, he made some cookies for his dad, or he asked one of the robots to make some for him, and then made a little robot and drawing which he gave to him. He got a jacket, just like his dad's.. well, almost, it was blue, and was different in a few other ways. He loved it!

He was never gonna take it off! In fact, he even wanted to start looking a bit more like his dad..

Soon after Christmas, there was the New Years. They couldn't celebrate with fireworks, but they still had some fun. It was nice.

He didn't know what was really going to happen next year, or even the one after that but he was happy now. That's all that really mattered to him right now.


	3. Prologue 3 - Found in the Forest

He spent another year, mostly similar to the last one, happily with his dad. He now had tinted goggles which he kept safely on his forehead, and he usually hid his medallion in his coat, he felt like it was a better idea to hide it from view than to display it.

The only difference was when he got to experience Spring. He liked Spring too, but didn't like spending much time outside during then. It was too wet!

Easter was fun though! He loved it so much. It was one of his favorites since it meant he got to run around the base looking for eggs, and he loved to run!

The next year though, around Summer, there was a routine check around the base, and the robot spotted something yellow and crimson laying in the forest.

When it got closer, he saw it, or rather he, was a two tailed fox kit, likely a year younger than him, and he was passed out and bleeding real bad.

He instantly rushed out and found the kit. His head wasn't really hurt, thank Chaos, but he'd been roughed up real bad, and his hand.. oh Chaos his right hand was almost unrecognizable..

He didn't stare for long, he knew he had to get the fox to his dad so he could get better.

He went over and gently picked up the kit, and then rushed him to his father, but kept to a speed that wouldn't harm him even more.

As his father was taking the kit away to the room he once was in, he wasn't so worried more than he felt bad for the kit, and worried for how he would react.

He trusted his dad, he believed he could save him, and since they had roboticization, the kit would be able to use his hand again, with some adjustment and learning first that is..

* * *

He stayed with the kit until he woke up, so he could tell his dad, which took 7 hours or so.

Once the kit woke up, he noticed him first of all "O-Oh Chaos, the Eggman Army got me I'm going to die or worse-" it only got worse once he saw his hand.

He then began hyperventilating, his fur standing on end, and he didn't stand by and just let him panic, though he would likely not be of much help.

He gently placed his hand on the kit's shoulder, a bit nervously "Look, I don't know what they do personally, but we aren't gonna let you get hurt. My dad and I aren't like what everyone says.." he sighs, and the kit is definitely listening, likely not believing him, but the good thing was his breathing was somewhat normal again.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything for your hand.. I wish we could have, the only option was to roboticize it." He looked down, but then looked back up with a more cheerier disposition "I'm Sonic!" he hummed happily, and the kit, cautiously, introduced himself "I'm Miles Prower.."

He thought for a moment, and then smiled "Would you mind if I called you Tails?" the kit seemed a bit surprised, but then he nodded a bit hesitantly, seemingly warming up to him somewhat.

"Nice to meet you Tails, now what was I supposed to.. Oh!" He lightly bonked the side of his head with his fist, mumbling 'Scatterbrain' as he did so. He was supposed to get his dad right away, how had he forgotten?!

He ran off and brought his dad to Tails, who, upon the appearance of his dad, seemed to tense up "Tails, this is my dad! He's the best dad in the world!" he was practically bouncing up and down as he said that.

His dad went up and introduced himself, and then got to the important questions "Do you remember what happened before you ended up here? Who did that to you?" Tails hesitated for a moment, and then quietly admitted "My bullies did. I thought they were just going to rough me up like they usually do but.. You can see how that went.." something in Sonic broke hearing that, but he kept quiet.

"I'm sorry.. Is there anyone waiting for you?" "No. Nobody likes me cause I'm a freak-" "You aren't a freak, you're just different and unique!" He chirped up happily, and the kit seemed surprised. He would probably be blushing, if he could.

"You could live with us! Dad's real smart and he taught me a bunch of stuff!" Tails didn't seem to know how to process this, but weakly nodded, which made Sonic extremely happy.

He knew it would take time to gain the kit's trust, but that didn't matter. He had time, after all.


	4. Prologue 4 - The Kit

**A/N:** I know these can be pretty annoying, so I'll try to keep these to a minimum. I just had to say thank you to Leodragon678 and Pamitydesu1, for their reviews! Means a lot to have received those! Okay, enjoy the story!

* * *

Tails was still distrusting of Sonic and his dad, but that didn't bother him, and he assumed it didn't bother his father either. The fox was warming up though, or at least he hoped he was.

The kit was stuck in that room healing for about six days, and in the meantime he had to relearn how to use his right hand. He didn't know how to help, he didn't know what it was like to be stuck with a robotic limb, but he was there regardless. He tried his best to support Tails in any way he could, and reassured him he'd eventually learn to get his hand under control.

One day, he had been trying to help him write, his dad wasn't there at the time but he didn't mind.

He had gotten a small sentence done, though it got progressively harder to read and more shaky. After though, he couldn't get a word down, he was getting so frustrated to the point he broke the pencil in half.

"I'm never going to be able to use this hand again..!" The kit muttered angrily, staring at his hand and the pencil's broken pieces as if they were to blame, and his fur was beginning to spike up.

He hated to hear that, he knew he could get better, he could learn, he just wasn't giving himself enough credit or patience "Don't say that.. It must be really frustrating, but eventually you'll be able to use it like normal!" "How do you know?" the kit huffed "Cause I believe in you. I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through, nor that I know how you can really recover, but I do know that eventually you can get the hang of things, even if it's going to be hard along the way."

He put his hand on Tails' shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, and the kit's fur finally smoothed out. He sighed, and his ears lowered as he nodded "I guess you're right.. It's just so frustrating I can't use my own hand, when I can't.." he trailed off.

He grabbed a pencil from a small box kept on a nearby table, and handed it to the kit "We don't have to try again right now, only when you're ready." "Okay.." he nodded, and then looked over to the hedgehog with a small smile "Thanks Sonic." "Anytime."

* * *

When Tails was better and could leave the room, they showed him around the base. There wasn't much to see, he'd admit, but Tails seemed very interested in all the robots, who didn't mind being gawked at.

The kit wasn't quite fully trusting of them, but he wasn't wary of them either.

Eventually they got to a room, empty with nothing but a bed and wooden flooring. "What-" "I know it's rather barren, but we can change that. This is your room now." his dad said with a small smile, and the kit looked at the room for a second or two, before turning to his dad and giving him a quick hug "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Tails was a more quiet learner, which meant he and Sonic had to sort of take turns in lessons. Tails was also a quick learner, and he already knew a bunch of stuff too! In his opinion, he was probably smarter than his dad! If that was even possible, that is.

Tails was great at robotics and engineering, general tech stuff was his forte. He was a bit wary when roboticization came up, but when his dad had asked if he'd wanted him to stop, he told him he didn't.

When the organization came up, he seemed open to believing it, but likely had a hard time, since he likely had known only the organization's lies his whole life.

After it all, he was staring off into nowhere "I.. I can't believe they've got everyone.. fooled. But, why you?" his dad sighed in response "Likely because of my ties to the royal family, and since I co-created roboticization. It was the logical decision I guess.." "Don't worry, I'll clear your name when I'm older!" Sonic practically shouted with determination.

Tails looked over at the hedgehog, and then nodded "I will too!"

Their dad looked stunned for a moment, but then he chuckled and smiled "Thank you, but I don't expect you kids to do that for me."

He'd still do it anyways, and Tails probably would too. He didn't care how long it'd take. One day, his dad would be free again.


	5. Prologue 5 - The Robot

The following year with his younger brother was better than any year previous, though he would admit that was a somewhat low bar. The kit was happy too, experiencing a lot of new things.

Tails was still shy, but he knew the kit trusted them, and that he loved his family. The feeling was mutual, Sonic loved his little brother more than he could express, and he knew their dad did too.

Tails had become a bit more excitable. He had quickly gotten some tinted goggles, but they were in the 'steampunk' style, if he remembered right. He kept them on when he did a large number of activities, but when he didn't have them on, they were usually around his neck. The kit had also started wearing steampunk gloves, with metal flowers and buttons, and laces adorning the ends, the left glove was fingerless, while the right had fingers, as to hide the robotic parts.

He'd also slowly started to call him joking little nicknames like Needlemouse, which eventually evolved into a regularly used nickname. Honestly, he didn't mind one single bit. He knew it was just Tails being Tails.

Watching the kit sort of come out of his shell made him happy in a way he couldn't relate to anything he could think of, proud maybe? Eh, it didn't really matter. He just knew it made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

One day, he approached his father, to propose something, in a sense.

"We should make a robot together! It'll be fun!" He smiled with a look of hope, and his father nodded and ruffled his quills "Sure. You've learned enough since you last asked."

After a few weeks of work, the body being the more easy part, the hardest part was them trying to weasel any bugs out of the code before installing it, Sonic more so, as Tails watched them every now and then, the robot was done.

It didn't exactly have a purpose, though Sonic eventually made it 'to be a part of the family', and had more advanced AI than it really should've had. Somewhat more than the somewhat sentient robots that existed in the base. It also looked a lot like him, he was kind of just going with the flow while designing him.

When time came for the robot to be activated, and it's red 'eyes' blinked open, it seemed disoriented and confused, looking to him for some sort of guidance. He decided to take the initiative of sort of introducing the robot to the world.

"Heya, my name's Sonic! And you've gotta have a name too.." He thought for a moment, and then it came to him "Metal! Would you mind being called Metal?" the robot thought it over, before shaking its head, and then quietly testing it out by quietly saying it. His dad seemed amused by both the actions of the robot and the hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you Mets." He smiled, and then he helped the robot up, then looking off in Tails' general direction "Tails! He's up and running!"

* * *

Metal was observant for the first few weeks of his 'life'. He observed everything around him, rather silently, though he would say things when addressed, but he kept his voice rather quiet. They collectively thought it was kind of cute. Well, Sonic thought he was being super cute, but that's besides the point.

He also tended to cling to Sonic and Tails, never really letting them out of his sight. He seemingly really disliked it when he was alone.

Then one day, when he'd told a joke, Metal made a quiet-ish, sort of corrupted, printer-like sound. It sounded a lot like his version of a laugh.

When they'd looked at him questioningly, he apologized in a rush, but they reassured him that it was fine. He kept making sounds like that, they'd get louder or, harsher, in a sense, with how hard or how much he was laughing.

He'd often tinker with his voice, trying to mimic their emotional sounding voices, and eventually they realized he was using certain clips from music for expressions he just couldn't make with his voice box.

Metal seemed interested in music, and took an interest in making it. He usually made it with sounds and clips, and made the rest from scratch. He worked real hard on that stuff.

It was good, at least in Sonic's opinion. Their dad didn't seem too keen on it, but still encouraged him. Tails wasn't as vocal as Sonic was when he told Metal he liked his songs, but he let him know in other ways.

It was no wonder they quickly considered him family, almost pretty much from the start.

* * *

As Metal came more and more out of his shell, so to speak, it was shown more and more how sunny and naive the robot was. While he had been equipped with knowledge about a lot of stuff right from the start, he was still impressed by it all. He was just full to the brim of child-like wonder and glee.

Metal began to show interest in learning battle techniques and strategies, both as a somewhat hobby, and as a way he could protect his family. He thankfully didn't have to much of it.

This didn't change how Metal was rather quiet. He was less quiet, in a way, he just preferred to keep himself to a lower volume, and often made a lot less word related noises, preferring to rather make non-verbal gestures, or to just laugh, stuff of that nature. It was just how Metal was.

Eventually, at one point, he asked their father for a hoodie because he thought he'd look good in one. He was more than happy to give him one, and they were just as happy as he was. He seemed much more happy and confident with it on.

He was happy to be a part of the family and the family was happy to have him.


	6. Prologue 6 - Preparing

**A/N:** Sorry for the long-ish wait for this! I kind of got stuck on this, and had a hard time writing it,, hope y'all aren't too mad.

 **SharpDragonKlaw:** Thank you! This AU makes me happy to make and write, I want to breathe life into it so other people can enjoy it too!

 **StrangeIsntIt:** Aw heck thanks, I aimed to try and make him seem cute, glad to hear I kinda succeeded. And thanks for that idea, I may or may not have done that soon after reading your review-

* * *

On his 11th birthday, he'd begun to become a bit restless. He loved the base and his life, honestly, but part of him felt like he had something more to do. He knew what that was, it was the odd itch to save someone, the overwhelming urge to help the people the organization was hurting, he didn't know why, but it was something he felt like he had to do that badly. Not to mention, he felt a bit cramped, despite how big the base was, he needed to run and be free.

He'd eventually brought it up to his siblings, and discovered that, while they didn't feel the metaphorical itch, they felt they needed to help the organization's victims as well, they also, to some extent, felt the need to be more free, though not to the extent he did.

They had to find a way to ask their dad to let them do something to help or travel. He suggested they try and tell their dad how they needed to be free and to help others. Tails ended up pointed out how it likely wouldn't work though, and Metal agreed. He still thought it might work but he wanted to go along with his siblings.

Tails mentioned they could try and basically debate why they should be allowed to do what they wanted, but he ended up pointing out it likely wouldn't be a good idea, and Tails begrudgingly let his idea go after a few seconds of discussion about it. He probably didn't want to, but saw no way to get it past them.

Metal had offered they just bluntly ask and state exactly why he should let them. A few seconds after suggesting it though he decided it wouldn't work. They agreed, after all, their dad was protective over them and wouldn't want them to get hurt.

They continued to talk about it, thinking up new ways they could convince him, but nothing really seemed to be working out, but they refused to give up, until-

Behind them, he heard footsteps. He looked over and saw their dad.

"How long have you been there?" He said a bit nervously, his ears going back involuntarily. He knew his dad wouldn't really react badly, just some part of him, deep down, felt like getting found out was going to end badly.

"I've been here long enough to know I can't keep you here forever. I.. I don't want you three to get hurt, but I can tell how this must be important to you." He crouched down to their level, and the slowly the part of him that had roused was calmed down.

"You're all still much too young to do anything big, but, as a compromise, if you learn how to better defend yourselves and train, there's a small town nearby that was recently caught by the organization. It's likely not highly defended, and would make a great first step towards what you want to do."

The moment he'd stopped speaking, he practically launched himself at the doctor and hugged him, with a giant grin on his face. Mets went over and gave their dad a light hug, and Tails simply smiled.

He didn't know about the others, but he was ready to work hard, harder than he ever had in his life. Or at least, harder than he'd ever remembered working.

* * *

Metal was already ahead in terms of training, and he was great with what he'd learned so far.

When he and Tails began to train with him, he discovered some of the defensive or offensive techniques came like second nature to him, and at one point, he decided to let his gut tell him what to do.

Apparently, his gut thought the best way to attack something was to try and run while somersaulting. He didn't quite know why he went through with it, but he did, and ended up spinning right into the training dummy.

He felt disoriented after it, but, once he'd gotten back his bearings, he realized he'd actually done some damage to to the dummy. It had gotten torn up in a few places.

"If I get the hang of this I might be able to actually use it to defend myself, maybe Tails and Metal could too.." He thought aloud, and then got up, practice makes perfect, after all.

* * *

After he'd gotten what he'd begun to call the 'Spin Dash' down, he tried to teach Tails and Metal.

Tails began to go in the right direction after a few failed attempts. He was probably gonna be able to get it down in no time! Mets on the other hand..

Metal's body, while it could do a lot of things, wasn't exactly built to be able to do something like a Spin Dash. With a bit of modification he likely could, but when he'd asked if he would even want to, he refused and just told him he preferred how he worked now, and would prefer to stick to traditional methods of battle.

* * *

After a month, they decided they were ready. After showing their dad what they had learned and proved they were strong enough to go, they had to pack up. They also had to make a few things.

Even though the town was somewhat near the base, it would be wise to build a temporary base over there. It would've been rather inconvenient to travel back and forth as well.

He was working on a portable charging station for Metal, Tails was working on some gadgets they'd need, like a communicator for their dad to check in on them, Metal was working on things like getting hammocks, since they'd be lacking beds, and packing up on lots of food that'd last a long while, even if the trip wouldn't be too long.

As he worked and absentmindedly snacked as he did so, he thought about some stuff. Every part of him was ready for this, and he was excited. But part of him worried for his brothers, worried that he might not be able to keep them safe.

His hand found it's way from his work to his medallion, pulling it from its hiding spot in his jacket. He clutched the medallion, still shiny and perfect as it had been the day he'd been found, and sighed.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it, hid the medallion once again, and returned to working on the charging station. They would be fine. He'd make sure of it.


	7. Prologue 7 - The End of the Beginning

**A/N:** I am _so_ sorry this took so long to come out, my loss of interest and a bit of anxiety got the better of me. I'm going to do my best to fix it! I'll also be doing my best to ignore the want to redo previous chapters, and the slight urge I've got to remake this whole fic. I won't get anywhere if I focus on that, yeah? For now, I'm going to do my best to never leave you all hanging like that again, if I can help it!

 **SharpDragonKlaw:** They're gonna need that luck for the future, hihi.

 **Leodragon678:** They're in for quite the surprise~

 **Remnants of Fantasy:** Aww thanks! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long!

 **"** **hehehehhehhe** **":** Thank you, apologies that you and everyone else had to wait so long!

 **"Guest" 1:** He's got a feeling, not sure from where but it's there~!

 **"Guest" 2:** Oh my, thank you so much! Also, the way you speak is such a mood, if I weren't so nervous when I write these I'd probably speak like you, hehe!

Well, enough of stalling and replying to you lovely people, away we go~!

* * *

The next morning, the trio headed off with all they might need in tow. The journey overall took no less than half an hour, which was expected, and setting up was just as speedy.. mostly. They set themselves up just a little bit away, tying hammocks to the trees, and setting up a tarp they'd brought above themselves, just in case it rained. What took the longest was setting up their technology, especially in a way that wasn't too noticeable, and protective from the elements. Tails, during the process, verbally noted that they ought to plan ahead next time to account for this part of the process.

They then went to decide what to do next. "Well, I think we ought to check in with dad first." Tails suggested, with a tone that suggested he didn't fully think that, and Sonic could tell, by the glint in his brother's eye, along with his frequent glances towards the town, he was itching to get to the town.

"Scout it out?" Metal quietly suggested, reserved as ever. He smiled at the robotic hedgehog, and Tails smirked, likely predicting what the eldest would say. "I say we do that, and if anyone happens to pick a fight with us, we'll get to test out what we've been training to do!"

Metal quietly laughed, while Tails' nickname-sake twirled a bit as the kit sat up. "Well c'mon Needlemouse, Bolts, let's go!"

* * *

They made their way into the town, doing their best to keep a low profile as to not draw unwanted attention. The town had fallen hard and fast, however this quick submission led to a less armed force around the place. Yes, there were definitely robots scattered about, but there were also more mobians than robots, some even were engaging in almost normal, at least, the trio had to assume it was normal, activities. Selling things, speaking in the streets, yet not a child in sight.

The place was unchanged so far, being so new, so the two of the trio who had no memory of the outside were able to get a good glance of how the outside was, how towns looked. Sonic, personally, found it rather interesting. Some part of him felt the houses looked achingly familiar, a sort of deja vu he didn't quite understand. Part of him also supplied that all that was missing was a waterfall, and it'd be just like.. like...

"Priority 1, Hedgehog Alert." A robotic voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he twirled around, seeing one of the robots had turned its attention to him. Metal, who had his hood up to try and mask the fact he was a robot, stiffened a bit, and Tails was the same, his namesakes twitching and lashing a bit. The robot had its gun arm raised and aimed at him. Something deep down instantly screamed- _ **GET OUT OF THE WAY**_ -something out, and while he didn't know where it came from, he listened and obeyed, screaming it out as well for his siblings' sakes.

The moment he was out of the way, the blasted thing, well, blasted. The energy singed the ground where he would have been, and had that instinct, of sorts, not showed up, he'd be singed. He looked briefly to his siblings, and, once he saw the two were safe, he leapt at the bot. He kicked the robot with as much force as he could, and surprisingly the robot broke rather easily.

Any plans they had before were gone, as the robots swarmed them, having heard the strange call of the bot. His heart thumped with fear, and excitement, this would be fun! Metal got up, whipping his arm towards a few of the robots, shooting off energetic blasts, blowing up various parts of those hit by the precise attacks. The kit also got up, tails whipping up a storm as he hit any and all of the attackers close enough with his trusty wrench, bashing in the heads of the bots. Whichever of the robots that weren't being dealt with by his brothers, he destroyed by spin dashing across their heads.

Once all the bots had been taken care of, he ran forward. "C'mon, might as well get this done now!" He called out, running backwards and motioning for the others to follow. There were confused citizens peeking out of their hiding spots, and there was also a person, who had three or five robots surrounding them. It seemed rather obvious, to him at least, that they were the one left to watch over the newly captured town.

The person jumped once they spotted the trio. "S-Swatbots, after them!"

The Swatbots marched towards them, and, taking the chance made by sending the bots away, ran in the blink of an eye to the person. They stumbled back in a cowardly manner, while his quills rose in an attempt to look intimidating. "Leave these people alone!" He stepped closer as he heard his brothers make quick work of the Swatbots. They stumbled a bit back, before running off. He guessed they should've had a more confident person watching the town, huh?

* * *

After they took care of any remaining Swatbots, and secured any poor robians, they contacted their father.

"I'm so proud of you all!" He'd said with fatherly pride and joy. They all happily told him about what they did, feeling proud of their first mission out. The man then sent a few robots, all shaped like animals and friends, along with the technology to help those who'd been roboticized at least regain their free will. They did their best to explain to others how to set up the robots, to help the robians, and such.

The trio enjoyed their time here, and were excited to do this again, to help again. This was just the beginning of something rather long and exciting for the family.


End file.
